


Not Almost

by chellefic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/F, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-16
Updated: 2006-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following "Siege III" Kate and Teyla become friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Almost

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Danvers.

"How are you?" Kate asked, taking the seat across from Teyla's, even though this late in the afternoon the mess was nearly empty.

Teyla was grateful the word 'feeling' had been left off the end of the question. "I am fine. How are you?"

Smiling, Kate picked up her tea. "Grateful for the quiet."

"The quiet is pleasant." With Dr. Weir, Major Sheppard and the other senior staff away on Earth, there were no off-world missions, no dangerous encounters. They had plenty of food and no one to fight, at least for the moment. It was a desperately needed peace. "There is a lot of healing to do."

Kate nodded. "There is." She put her tea down. "You have no idea how hard it is for me to keep from asking again how you are."

Teyla laughed. "It must be difficult with your work." While Teyla understood having duties and responsibilities, the idea of receiving money for carrying out those duties still struck her as odd.

"It is. I always worry that people will mistake a friend's concern for professional interest."

"You are concerned for me as a friend?" Teyla asked, warmed by the thought. She had not had a woman friend in a long time.

"If that's okay."

"I would be honored to be your friend." Teyla smiled, pleased when Kate smiled back. She had a lovely, gentle smile.

"So," Kate said, leaning forward and resting both elbows on the table, "how are you?"

Teyla laughed again. "I am… healing." The last few weeks-- learning she was part Wraith, communicating with them, the battle, losing Lt. Ford-- had been some of the most difficult Teyla had ever experienced.

"Healing is good."

"It is." Teyla tilted her head to the side. "How are you?"

"Tired."

"You have been helping many people."

Kate nodded. "And I am glad to do it, but with so much grief and loss, sometimes I feel useless, like all I have to offer are words."

"You offer more than words. You offer," Teyla paused, searching for the right word herself, "attention. You listen. You honor people's feelings by giving them a place to express them, at least that is what you did for me."

To Teyla's surprise, Kate flushed slightly. "Thank you. That's one of the nicest compliments I've ever received."

"You are welcome."

Kate smiled and Teyla decided she was going to like having Kate as a friend.

***

"There is something romantic about water," Kate said.

They were sitting on the west pier, dangling their feet in the water, using the beautiful day as an excuse to escape. Their escape had been Teyla's idea. Kate really did look tired, and the circles under her eyes hadn't lessened at all in the past week. Not that Teyla looked much better. She was still dreaming of the Wraith. Not every night, but more than she wanted to. Maybe she would tell Kate about them later. For now she simply wanted to enjoy the sunshine and the company. "There is."

"I had my first kiss on the beach."

"Was it a good kiss?" Teyla asked, lifting her eyes to study Kate's profile.

"It was memorable. Neither of us really knew what we were doing."

"It is good to know first kisses are awkward on your world, too."

"Some things are universal." Kate smiled at her again, and Teyla looked back at the water. The more time she spent with Kate, the more affected she was by Kate's gentle smile. Teyla hadn't had much gentleness in her life in what felt like a long time. She missed it.

Nudging Teyla with her elbow, Kate asked, "Where was your first kiss?"

"There were caves near our settlement. My friend Rona and I used to play in them."

"Rona, was she your first kiss?"

Teyla nodded. "We were young; we'd barely reached menses, but what I felt for her was…"

"Very grown up?" Kate suggested her tone a mixture of sympathy and mischief.

"Yes." Teyla turned to look at her. "You remind me of her. She had dark skin, darker than mine, and dark hair. But like you, she always tried to make others feel better, considered their feelings, listened to their fears."

"Are you still close?"

Teyla shook her head. "No, she married and left Athos."

"I'm sorry."

Looking back out at the seemingly endless ocean, Teyla said, "It was a long time ago."

"But it still stings."

It did. Teyla swallowed against the lump in her throat. "I have not spoken her name in a very long time."

"Thank you for telling me about her." Kate placed her hand on Teyla's thigh and gave it a gentle squeeze. After a moment she started to lift it away, but Teyla covered it with her own hand.

"You didn't tell me about your first love."

"That's because he turned out to be a jerk. And he never did figure out how to kiss." Teyla laughed and Kate squeezed her leg again. "It was the tongue. He just never knew what to do with it. Once, he tried sliding it in and out of my mouth like it was a miniature penis."

Teyla's eyes met Kate's. Kate was beautiful like this, relaxed and laughing. "What did you do?"

"I broke up with him. Life is too short for bad kisses."

Teyla started to nod, but stopped when she realized that Kate's smile had faded. Teyla's faded too, anticipation narrowing her awareness to the woman beside her. Kate leaned forward, just a little, and Teyla moved to meet her.

It was an easy kiss, gentle but not tentative, not tentative at all. "You are not going to break up with me are you?" Teyla whispered. Kate shook her head, and Teyla lifted one hand, sliding it into Kate's soft, golden hair.

The next kiss was easy, too, so was the one after that, and the one after that. Slow and easy, with the sun warming them, Teyla learned Kate's taste, the shape of her lips, the way she sighed when Teyla tugged softly on her lower lip.

"We should go inside," Kate whispered.

Teyla looked out at the ocean. The sun was just starting to set. "Do you want to watch the sunset?"

"Honestly? No."

Grinning, Teyla stood and held out her hand. Kate accepted it and Teyla pulled her to her feet. Teyla's pant legs were wet. She hadn't rolled them up far enough. "I should stop by my quarters before dinner and change. Would you like to accompany me?"

"I would." Kate looked more carefree than she had the entire time Teyla had known her.

She had been unsure when she extended the invitation, but Kate's response erased any doubt. Bending down, she scooped up her shoes and Kate's. "We should probably hurry."

"I think you're right."

They started out walking quickly, but by the time they reached Teyla's quarters they were running, both of them laughing, Kate trying her best to catch Teyla. Teyla's door opened as she approached and Teyla didn't slow down. She ran inside, dropping the shoes and flinging herself onto the bed.

Kate was right behind her, and she climbed onto the bed, stretching out over Teyla, one hand on either side of Teyla's head. "You run very fast."

"You almost caught me."

"Almost?" Kate asked, leaning down until her lips were hovering just over Teyla's.

"Almost." Teyla lifted her hands, resting them on Kate's sides.

Kate kissed her, still gentle, but also insistent. Surprised by the insistence but also pleased, Teyla slid her hands up Kate's side, fingers brushing the swell of her breasts. Kate deepened the kiss. Unlike her old love, Kate knew how to kiss, and Teyla answered Kate's passion with her own. She wanted this woman, wanted her laughter and her gentleness.

"Not almost," Kate said, her voice low, her breath a warm puff on the side of Teyla's neck.

"No," Teyla agreed, "not almost." She raised her head just enough to tease Kate with light, dancing kisses while sliding her hands under Kate's shirt. Warm, smooth skin and she moved her hands over Kate's back. It had been so long since she had explored another's body with her hands. Too long.

Kate kissed the side of her neck, sucking lightly, making Teyla lift her hips and press herself against the woman on top of her. Shifting enough to get a hand between them, Kate cupped Teyla's breast through her shirt. "I want to see you naked," she whispered.

Teyla wanted that too, wanted to feel all of Kate's skin against her, wanted to see the swell of her breasts and the v of her sex.

"Was that too forward?" Kate asked, drawing back slightly.

"No." Teyla smiled up at her. "I would like that. Very much." Taking hold of Kate's shirt, she pulled it upward. Shifting back onto her knees, Kate lifted her arms, and Teyla sat up to tug the shirt over Kate's head. She was wearing an unadorned tan bra.

"Not terribly sexy, I'm afraid," Kate said, looking down at her own chest.

Teyla lifted her fingers to rub the stiffened nipple she could see outlined through the fabric. "I disagree."

Kate let out a soft "oh." Moving her fingers along the edge of the cup, Teyla touched the place where fabric met skin. Reaching the strap, she shifted direction, moving her fingers up to the base of Kate's neck, where she slid them along Kate's collarbone. Kate's skin was pale against her fingers, but not delicate.

Leaning in, Kate kissed her again. Then she reached for Teyla's shirt. Teyla helped her to remove it, leaving Teyla in an equally plain, Atlantis issued bra. Plain or not, it was superior to the wrapped cloth her own people used. Kate cupped her breast, and Teyla reached behind her to unhook the bra. A small smile curling her lips, Kate pulled it forward and off.

When Kate reached for her again, Teyla captured Kate's hand with her own. "You have something to take off first."

"So I do," she said, reaching back to undo her own bra, exposing pink nipples and breasts that made Teyla itch to touch.

So she did, exploring the sweet curve along the side of Kate's breast with her fingers, before brushing them across Kate's nipple. She wanted to lean down and taste, but Kate kissed her again, her own hand cupping Teyla's breast. Teyla arched into the touch and let herself be guided down onto her back.

Her hand still cupping Teyla's breast, Kate kissed the space between Teyla's breasts before trailing her lips up the side to Teyla's nipple. Firm suction sent pleasure sliding through her, and Teyla closed her eyes. She had almost forgotten how good it could feel to be touched.

When Kate lifted her head, Teyla rolled them. Kate was spread out beneath her, gazing up at Teyla with a desire that made a lump form in Teyla's throat. She wanted to be beautiful for this woman, wanted to give her every pleasure Kate had ever imagined. Resting her weight on one hand, she resumed touching where she had left off, sliding her hand from Kate's throat to the small swell of her belly, then up to her breast. Cupping it in her hand, she rubbed the nipple with her thumb. It was delightfully hard. Dipping her head, she took the other nipple into her mouth, and sucked softly, feeling it with her tongue, tasting.

"Teyla."

Lifting her head, she found Kate gazing at her, pleasure softening her features, chasing away the tension, at least for a little while. She touched Teyla's cheek, and Teyla turned into the touch, kissing her palm. At the same time she moved her hand from Kate's breast to the fastening of her pants.

Kate lifted her hips and together they lowered her pants, only to have them get hung up on her feet. Sitting up, Kate finished removing them while Teyla sat back on her heels and watched. She was lovely to look at, so different from the women Teyla had known, with her light hair and pale skin. But it was Kate's kindness that drew her.

"You aren't going to join me?" Kate asked, leaning back on her elbows, completely naked.

"I am," Teyla answered, but she didn't move. She was too busy looking. Shapely legs led to a gathering of curls, the tiny curve of her stomach to everything else.

"No you're not." Sitting up, Kate reached for the button on Teyla's pants.

Sliding backwards from the bed, Teyla stood and watched Kate undo the rest of the buttons. If Kate noticed that she was thrusting her hips forward, she didn't say anything.

When Kate started to push her pants down, Teyla covered Kate's hands with her own. Kate smiled and kissed Teyla's stomach. Then she pushed Teyla's pants to the floor.

Teyla immediately pushed her underwear down, too. They weren't very flattering and it was probably best to get them out of the way as quickly as possible.

Kate was smiling again, and Teyla was torn for a moment between wanting to look at that smile and wanting to kiss her. The choice was made for her when Kate placed her hand on Teyla's waist and drew her closer to the bed.

"You are so beautiful," Kate said, watching as she moved her hand up Teyla's side as far as her breast and then back to her hip.

"As are you."

"You say that to all of the women who throw themselves at you, don't you?" Kate asked.

Teyla nodded. "I do."

Kate laughed and rubbed the space between Teyla's breasts with the end of her nose.

Sliding a hand into the softness of Kate's hair, Teyla urged her to look up, kissing her when she did.

With a little maneuvering they were lying entangled on the bed, kissing, hands gliding over skin. Teyla slid her leg between Kate's, pressing against her curls, moaning at the hint of wetness.

Combing her fingers through coarse hair, Teyla traced the softness where the hair ended. Kate shifted beneath her, parting her legs, and she slipped her fingers into the space between Kate's folds. Her skin was slick. Moving her fingers upward, Teyla explored, feeling soft warm skin, wet with Kate's arousal.

Circling gently, she watched Kate's face, wanting to learn what pleased her, where she liked to be touched.

Closing her eyes, Kate groaned.

Continuing to touch, Teyla kissed the swell of Kate's belly. She could smell Kate, temptingly earthy and sweet.

Needing more, needing to taste, Teyla shifted lower. Kate parted her legs still more, inviting, and Teyla reached out with her tongue, sliding in, tasting. Following the same path her fingers had taken, Teyla explored her all over again, burrowing in when Kate gasped and drew her legs back, offering and taking all at once.

Teyla licked and teased, caught up in Kate's pleasure, in her sounds and movements. The Wraith didn't do this. They didn't please one another like this, didn't touch and caress and share. This was human. She was human. Kate was human.

Together, together they were…

Kate arched, her hands catching in Teyla's hair as she pushed herself against Teyla.

Teyla felt her shake, felt her get wetter, heard her groan. She kept caressing, trying to make it better, to make Kate come harder.

"Teyla," Kate said softly.

Feeling her relax, Teyla kissed the skin just below Kate's navel before looking up at her. Kate was smiling again, but it was different this time, content. Beautiful. "Wow," she said and Teyla laughed.

"I am pleased you liked it."

"I think like may be a bit of an understatement. Now please come here so I can kiss you."

Happy to comply, Teyla stretched out alongside her and was immediately kissed. Her lips were still slick with Kate's fluids, but Kate didn't seem to mind, kissing Teyla with a relaxed eagerness that made Teyla groan and press herself into Kate's hip.

With a push or her hand Kate urged Teyla onto her back. "My turn now," she whispered before kissing Teyla again.

Hands tightening on her back, Teyla arched, pushing herself up, into Kate's softness. Kate felt good, everywhere, all of her, smooth and warm and soft. She smelled good. She tasted good. Teyla wanted to get lost in her, just for a little while.

Kate kissed the side of her throat and Teyla made a low hungry sound. She was caressing the side of Teyla's breast with her thumb and Teyla wanted to turn into the touch, to push her breast into Kate's hand until Kate squeezed, until she took Teyla's nipple into her mouth and sucked.

As if reading Teyla's mind, Kate lowered her mouth to Teyla's breast. She was too light at first, but when Teyla curled a hand around the back of her neck, urging her closer, Kate sucked harder, like she needed it almost as much as Teyla needed her to do it.

When she shifted lower, Teyla wanted to pull her back, but then Kate was pushing her thighs apart, opening her up. Teyla's breath caught as she watched Kate move closer, and closer, until Kate's tongue slipped inside her. Kate's caresses were gentle but unyielding. There was nowhere to hide from what Kate was doing to her, from the pleasure Kate was giving her.

Kate could have forced the orgasm from her, but she didn't; she coaxed Teyla into it with easy touches of her tongue, and light, barely there, suction. Kate made it feel like Teyla's pleasure was a gift, not one Teyla was getting, but one she was giving, and when the convulsions came Teyla gave herself over willingly.

Warm, Kate was warm, and Teyla liked the feel of Kate's warmth against her side, Kate's arm around her waist. She ran her hand up Kate's forearm. "I like being your friend."

Kate laughed, and Teyla kissed her just to feel her laughter.

Teyla liked laughter, too.


End file.
